En esta Navidad...
by Ariadna
Summary: ¡felices fiestas! un chibi-regalo para mis amigos del FF.N ^__^


****

En esta Navidad…

Dedicado a Umi, Priss, Rock X, Lina Saotome, Cerberusmon, Athenea, Lara y Ryu-kun. 

No puede ser. 

No puede ser. 

No puede ser que esté yo sola en mi habitación, mirando el cielo blanco, con uno de mis abanicos siendo agitado fuertemente por mi mano izquierda para tratar de desvanecer el calor del ambiente, haciendo nada más útil que respirar.

No puede ser que no esté haciendo nada cuando faltan tan solo unas horas para Navidad.

Navidad, la época de amor y amistad, y todo eso. La época que debería estar pasando con mis amigos, con las personas que más quiero en el mundo. 

Ok, me harté, esto no puede seguir así.

Solté el abanico, me puse de pie y me instalé frente a mi computador. 

¿Y ahora qué?

Ahora, escribo.

Una luz brilla… nueve sombras flotan en el ambiente… de las cuales solo una está al corriente de lo que está pasando… tal vez porque es ella la causante de todo en primero lugar, tal vez porque esa sobra soy yo.

-um… ¿cómo es que nos trajiste aquí, Ari-chan? – me preguntó Kenia con sus ojos brillando.

Ella conoce la magia, no necesitaba mi respuesta.

-nos metiste en un fanfic, ¿no es así? – dijo Joana, tratando de verificar lo que es cierto. – Javiera, ¿en qué tipo de fic nos metiste? 

-o más bien, - agregó Nadia. - ¿en qué lugar estamos?

-¿ustedes dónde creen? – respondí, sonriendo.

-¡Sugoi! – exclamó Lupita. - ¿en serio estamos en el Digimundo?

-¿pero que parte del Digimundo? – Scott interrogó. – no reconozco nada de esto…

-hablas como si hubieses estado aquí antes… - comentó Lara, algo confusa.

-_he estado_ aquí antes. – replicó Scott, emitiendo una sonrisa de superioridad. – neechan nos trajo a Lina y a mí en otro fic suyo sobre Digimon.

-ajá, pero eso no explica que estemos aquí ahora. – replicó Noemi. – Javi-chan, por qué no nos cuentas las razones para estar aquí.

Los ojos de todos mis amigos se posan en mi, excepto por Jesús, quien decide responder por mí.

-es obvio. Es Navidad y hace tiempo que ella no se ha comunicado con nosotros, y para darnos algún regalo especial, decidió usar la magia de la escritura para traernos a todos al Digimundo con nuestros personajes favoritos de la serie.

-vaya, Ryuuchan, ¿cómo supiste todo eso? – pregunté, sorprendida.

-tú me hiciste saberlo, Tora-chan.

-ah, si, es cierto.

Jesús aprovecha la ocasión y se acerca más a mí. Es curioso… tenía esto planeado para estar con mis amigos, pero ahora se me pasaban por la mente algunas ideas más interesantes que no incluían a nadie más salvo a Jesús y a mí…

-¿pero por qué estamos solo nosotros? – interrumpió Kenia. – tú tienes más amigos que sólo nosotros, Ari-chan.

-si, pero este fic es para ser publicado en el Fanfiction.net, así que sólo incluí a los chicos que escriben para esa página. A Cris, Erika y los demás ya les regalaré otra cosa…

-aún no nos has dicho en que parte del Digimundo estamos. – Scott me acordó.

-no lo sé.

-¿cómo no lo sabes?- esta vez Lara habló. - Nos trajiste hasta acá, deberías saberlo. 

-lo siento, pero no pensé en eso, cuando escribí esto no especifiqué en qué parte del Digimundo quería que estuviéramos.

-¿y no nos podemos trasladar una vez aquí?

-si, supongo que sí…

-vamos. – Jesús tomó mi mano sonriendo. – trasladémonos a la Isla File, ahí debe ser más fácil encontrar a los niños elegidos.

Me ruboricé al sentir su mano unida a la mía, y asentí.

-ok, si tú lo dices… 

-ay, ya están comiendo pan frente los hambrientos… - murmura Lupita, frunciendo el ceño. – ¿pueden darse demostraciones de afecto _después_ de que yo encuentre a mi Jou?

-ok, ok. – saqué un lápiz de mi bolsillo, y comencé a buscar algo con la mirada.

-¿qué estás buscando? – Joana me consultó. – ¿se te perdió algo?

-una hoja. Si no escribo lo que quiero en una hoja de papel, no se hará realidad, así de simple.

-pero… ¿no trajiste una hoja contigo? – me di cuenta del nerviosismo en la voz de Nadia, tanto ella como los otros sabían que las consecuencias podían ser terribles si no tenía una hoja a mano.

-no, no se me ocurrió eso tampoco…

-¿desde cuando escribes sin un plan, Ari-chan? – Kenia trató de que su pregunta no sonara muy forzada. – siempre sabes lo que tiene que pasar cuando escribes, ne?

-y en algunos casos lo que va a pasar en fics ajenos… - comentó Jesús por lo bajo.

-bueno… - preferí no responder a eso.

-yo tengo papel. - ¡Noemi, mi salvadora! – siempre tengo uno a mano.

-¡gracias, Noemi-chan!

Apenas el papel estuvo en mis manos, comencé… "_y los nueve chicos se trasladaron a la Isla File…"._

Otra luz se formó a nuestro alrededor, nos volvimos sombras y reaparecimos en el dichoso lugar.

-¡genial! – Scott parecía fascinado. – estos cambios espacio-temporales son realmente espectaculares. Que suerte tienes de poder hacer eso, Neechan.

Suspiré.

-todos pueden, es solo que es difícil poder hacer lo que se te antoje y seguir siendo tú en el intertanto.

-¿a que te refieres?

-a que cuando uno escribe se muestra como quiere ser o como se imagina que es, lo que no es precisamente lo cierto, aunque es parte de uno también. – respondió Jesús por mí, de nuevo.

-me encanta escucharte hablar dando explicaciones. – le murmuré al oído.

El se sonrojó. ¡Kawaii!

-ok, ¿y ahora qué? ¡Ya quiero ver a los elegidos! – exclamó Nadia. - ¡y a Gomamon!

-¡Yay! ¡Yo quiero ver a Goma-chan también! – dije, feliz. – por cierto, Cerbe-chan, aún tenemos un fic pendiente… tenemos que trabajarlo algún día, ne?

-algún día… - interrumpió Joana. – pero no ahora, ¡vamos por los niños elegidos!

Broom!

Un gran estruendo se escuchó.

-¿que fue eso?

Broom!!

Otro estruendo, esta vez más cerca y más fuerte.

-Ari-chan…

Tragué saliva. No me gustaba como iba todo esto…

-¿Sí, Keni-chan?

-¿no será que…? – no pudo terminar su pregunta.

Broom!!!

-¿… planeaste un fic con _todo_ lo que eso implica? – completó Lupita, también tragando saliva.

BROOM!!!!!!!!!

¡Un enorme Digimon del tipo desconocido apareció entre los arbustos!

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

-¡no fue mi culpa, yo no escribí eso! – grité, tratando de evitar la mirada asesina de mis amigos. - ¡les juro que yo no fui!

No hubo tiempo de decir más, el enorme monstruo, indescriptible, pues parecía una masa de vómito andante, comenzó a lanzar fuego por la boca, tenía patas de elefante a pesar de su extraña estructura y no se sabe como, se movía muy rápido. ¡Todos tuvimos que comenzar a correr!

-¡ah, quiero a mi Jou y a Gomamon para que me rescaten! –Lupita fue la primera en salir huyendo.

-¡que venga Daisuke! ¡Que me salve! – agregó Kenia.

-¡el que sea! – prefirió decir Lara. - ¡pero que nos salven!

-¿cómo rayos le van a explicar a mi mamá que morí a manos de un digimon en un fanfic? – Noemi me miró esperando respuesta.

-¡yo que sé! 

-creo que esta vez se te pasó la mano, Tora-chan. 

-no, ¿tu también, Ryuuchan? ¡Si ya dije que no fui yo!

Broom! Broom! 

El monstruo nos seguía, ¡¿por qué está pasando esto?!

-¡SCOTT!

Di en el clavo. Mi querido hermanito tenía la hoja de papel en sus manos.

-uy, solo me llamas por mi nombre cuando estás enojada…

-¡lo estoy! ¿Por qué convocaste a un digimon virus? ¡Nos va a matar!

-¿pero cual es el chiste de venir al Digimundo si no hay aventuras, neechan?

-venimos a ver a nuestros personajes favoritos, - Nadia interrumpió. - ¡no a ser parte de la historia!

-no seremos _parte_ de la historia. – corrigió Lara. - ¡_seremos_ historia si no nos largamos de aquí ya!

-ok, ok. – vi como mi hermanito tomó el papel y escribió algo más. – ya está.

El digimon desapareció.

-¡ni se te ocurra hacer lo mismo de nuevo, Rock! – Noemi lo miró seriamente, luego de suspirar aliviada.

-claro, no lo mismo, pero… 

-tus planes para conquistar al mundo pueden esperar también, hermanito. – le corté las ideas en seco. – y ahora…

Le quité la hoja a mi hermanito y comencé a escribir… escribí algo tan largo que todos mis amigos terminaron rodeándome para saber que me tomaba tanto tiempo, hasta que finalmente notaron el cambio de decoración y yo me detuve.

-¿qué fue lo que hiciste? – me interrogó Joana. – hey, huele rico…

-recreé el escenario de la mansión de Devimon.

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

-dije el _escenario_, ¡no la _escena_! – expliqué, mientras los guiaba al comedor.

El lugar era muy cómodo y cálido. La mesa se veía extensa y llena, no, repleta de comida, ¡todo lo que se quieran imaginar había ahí! (Excepto por perros y gatos, porque le tengo cierto respeto a esos animales y no me gusta verlos como pedazos de carne). Y sentados en la primera hilera de asientos habían varios chicos y muchos digimons rondando por ahí, esta vez más amigables y reconocibles al que había creado Scott.

-¡hola, ya llegamos! – saludé, y mis amigos me miraron extrañada.

-¡Jou!

-¡Daisuke!

-¡Ken!

-¡Miyako!

-¡Yamato!

-y Taichi, Hikari, Sora, Mimi, Iori, Takeru, Koushirou, Michael, Wallace, Ruki, Takato, Lee, Juri y otro montón de gente a la que no les recuerdo el nombre en estos momentos. Si, están todos. – una sonrisa se formó en mis labios. – amigos, Cerbe-chan, U-chan, Noemi-chan, Keni-chan, Joana-chan, Lara-san, Otoutochan, Ryuuchan. Chicos, a todos, en esta Navidad, quería darle algo especial, pero no me di el tiempo a tiempo para que fuera detallado e importante, por eso hice este trabajo de última hora, esperando que así mantengan su paciencia y esperen hasta que haga algo más trabajado, por que quiero que todos ustedes sientan el cariño que les tengo, son grandes amigos, ¿lo saben? Los estimo a todos, y espero que para estas fechas lo estén pasando genial y que la sonrisa nunca los abandone y que pueda sentirlos cerca como los siento ahora, porque los quiero mucho, y la amistad, la amistad es algo que se puede mantener toda la vida si es que se sabe cuidar, porque la amis… ¡¿me están escuchando?!

¡Claramente no! Kenia conversaba muy animada con Daisuke-kun, Lara hacía lo mismo con Taichi y Sora, mientras Nadia estaba muy sonrojada asintiendo a todo lo que le decía Yama-chan, Noemi parecía muy feliz cuando Ken se le acercó y la presentó a los digimon, pude notar algo de celos de parte de Miyako al ver eso, pero se le esfumaron cuando Scott se acercó a hablar con ella. Joana al parecer había sido acorralada por Hikari-chan, quien quería discutir cierto fic escrito por ella hace poco (pobrecita…) y Lupita no estaba en ningún lugar visible, y Jou-san tampoco, así que ya me imagino en que andan esos dos…

Jesús era el único que se mantenía a mi lado y vio toda mi decepción al darme cuenta que nadie más había prestado atención a mi excelente discurso (¡el que había preparado con tanto esfuerzo, sniff!).

-pensé que tú ya te abrías ido a conversar con Kou-kun, Takeru o Iori-chan…

-es que te veías muy linda dando tu discurso.

Me sonrojé.

-um, como sea… feliz Navidad, Ryuuchan.

-Feliz Navidad. 

Me giré hacia los demás, aunque ninguno parecía percatarse de mi presencia ya.

-¡**Kurisumasu omedetou, minna-chan**! ¡Aunque los malos agradecidos ni escuchen…! – volví mi vista a Jesús. - ¿y que quieres hacer tú?

-aprovechar que estamos en un lugar mágico, ¿vamos a otro lado más tranquilo y ocupamos el papel que tienes en la mano para algo más especial?

-ok… pero eso… es historia de otro fanfic.

****

Owari.

¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

Notas: 

Ok, no un muy buen trabajo, lo acepto, pero realmente fue escrito a última hora… =P

Está especialmente dedicado a Rock X, Priss, Lara, Athenea, Lina Saotome, Umi, Cerberusmon y Ryu-kun, ¡pero les deseo unas felices fiestas a todos los demás escritores que concurren por aquí también!: Cali-chan, Beba, Daisuke, Kali, Mi Koushiro Yamato, Kireii Neko, CieloCriss, The Javeman… y bueno, la lista se ha incrementado mucho últimamente… espero que ahora que tengo vacaciones pueda a dedicarme a leer todo lo nuevo ^^

De nuevo, felices épocas, ¡no solo ésta sino que todas!

¡Kurisumasu Omedetou Gozaimasu, minna-san!


End file.
